Deafening Silence
by FannieForever15
Summary: *((Rewritten.))* A collection of one-shots without much of a combined plot line. "Sometimes it was like she was still by the ocean with Finnick, sticking her toes into the salty tide." *SPOILER* During/post Catching Fire and during/post Mockingjay. Mostly set in District 13. Annie/Finnick. Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst, Fluff. Read and Review!
1. Some Days

**A/N: As some of you may notice, I have rewritten this story, for I am not getting very many views, and I realize that the original story was superficial and crappy. So... here's the first one-shot! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: *Spoiler for Catching Fire and Mockingjay.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series.**

Everyone knows there is something off with Annie. You can tell by the way her head turns frantically from side to side, showing her wild green eyes. You can tell by the way her hair is askew. You can tell by the way she covers her ears and whispers to herself. You can tell when she breaks down and can't take it anymore. That's where Finnick comes in.

Finnick mentored Annie, taught her how to swim, and showed her how to survive. Most importantly, he taught her how to love. He held her tightly until the moment the Peacekeepers ripped her out of his arms, and he mourned her absence the second her fingertips were torn from his, yet he stayed strong for her. He helped her when she was in the arena, starving, hurting, and terrified. He got her sponsors, and he got her home.

Some days it seemed like they were still in Four, watching Katniss through their television, striving to get home. Sometimes it was like she was still by the ocean with Finnick, sticking her toes into the salty tide. Sometimes she could still see him struggling to tie knots to finish the net he promised to make her, and she laughs about the memory of it sometimes while in the middle of a crowd. People look at her weird, but she doesn't notice; she's too deep in her thoughts to remember people are around her.

She has her episodes, sometimes more often than not. She'll rock back and forth and start whispering things to herself with a clouded expression on her face. People ask her what's wrong, and they try to get her to stop. They try to take her to see a doctor or a counselor, but they realize now that they can't snap her out of it. They just have to leave her alone until she comes back to the real world, unless, of course, Finnick is around. If he isn't there, they know they have to find him. They didn't know that before, but they do now.

**A/N: So? How was it? Let me know. Review!**


	2. It Happens

**A/N: Italics in beginning is a flashback. Here's the second one-shot, so please read and review! Enjoy! **

_The two young victors are sitting on the warm beach in District Four. They see children playing, and they hear seagulls calling out. She looks over at a bird and sees him pick up the rest of a deserted sandwich and fly off. She starts laughing so hard that she tears up._

_"What is it, Annie?" Finnick asks, not sure if she's laughing or crying._

_"The bird!" she exclaims. She points over to where the bird swooped down and keeps laughing. She looks over at Finnick. "It came down and took that sandwich! Did you see that?!" _

_He laughs slightly, humoring her. __"No, but I bet it was funny." He smiles at her, loving to see her laugh like this. _

_After a few seconds, she stops laughing with a sigh. __"Oh Finn… I wish you'd seen it. Funniest thing I've seen in a while." she says, leaning over and kissing his cheek happily. He kisses her cheek, too. They look out at the water, and Finnick slips an arm over Annie's shoulders. She leans her head on his shoulder and lets her eyes close. _

After a few moments, she opens her eyes and looks around. She's not in Four. She's in her room in Thirteen, alone and cold. She calls out for Finnick, but he's not there. She begins panicking in terror. "F-Finnick? Finnick!? Where did you go!? _Finn_!?"

Someone hears her from the hallway and knocks on the door. "You okay in there?" the person calls.

"Finnick?" She says optimistically.

"No, it's Peeta, Annie. Are you okay?"

"W-what've you done with Finnick!?"

"Annie, no one did anything with him. Can I help you?"

"_Where is Finnick_?!" she screams, ignoring him.

"I don't know, but I could go find him for you. Would you like me to?" he says in a calm voice.

"What did they do with him!?" she yells, still ignoring him. She wants _Finnick_. All she needs is _Finnick_.

Without hearing another word from Annie, Peeta goes off to find Finnick, realizing that Annie is having a breakdown. He runs as fast as he can through the halls, searching for him. He asks everyone in sight if they've seen him and where, and he finally finds him.

Seeing a panicked and almost out of breath Peeta running toward him, Finnick's face fills with surprise and worry. "Pete? What's wrong?"

He slumps slightly, needing to catch his breath. "Annie… your room… breakdown…"

That's all Finnick needs to hear. He takes off at a full sprint, going to their room. When he's halfway there, he hears Annie shrieking and runs even faster though his legs scream in protest. He bursts through the door, sees her rocking back and forth on the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

He rushes over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Annie. Annie, love, shh... Hey, it's Finnick. I'm here. I'm here."

She keeps screaming, and he wraps a blanket around her freezing shoulders. "Annie, sweetheart? Listen to me, love. I'm right here. It's Finnick. I'm here."

"F-Finnick!? What did you do with him!?"

"Annie. Listen to me. You're not hearing me, baby. It's me. _I'm_ Finnick."

"W-what!?" She focuses in on him and stops screaming. "Finnick?" she whispers shakily. He puts a hand on either side of her face and nods.

"It's me, love. I'm here." He strokes her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm here."

She hugs him suddenly, holding him tightly. "Finnick." She whispers.

"It's okay. I'm here…" he sighs quietly.

She closes her eyes, tired from the breakdown. "Finn…" she says in a hoarse voice.

"Shh… it's okay…" he says in a soothing voice.

She leans against him, breathing in his scent and taking in his warmth, and he cradles her head against his shoulder. Her breathing gets deeper and more even as she starts to fall asleep. He moves to sit at the head of the bed, pulling her into his lap and still cradling her head against his shoulder.

He puts his lips at her ear and whispers, "Go to sleep, sweetheart."


	3. I'm here

The _famous_ Finnick Odair was walking back to Special Defenses after having beef stew with a side of gossip from Katniss for lunch. According to her, the man who sits at the table next to them was checking Finnick out. "As if I need_ that_ thought in my head!" he thinks to himself. Besides, he knows that the prostitution part of his life is over, and he needs to move on and start healing. "Are they even allowed to think about other men that way here?" he thought as he saw a middle-aged man approach him with an exasperated expression.

"Hi, uh…" Finnick narrowed his eyes, fumbling to come up with the man's name, but apparently, there're more important things to worry about now.

"Finnick," the man started in a weary tone. "It's Annie."

He immediately went into a different world; a place that was, by far, more serious, and where his armor went up and nothing could hurt him. Annie was hurt... or something, considering that he didn't know what was wrong. He shook his head, not knowing what question to ask about the situation first.

Seeing the worry in Finnick's eyes, the man quickly continued. "She's outside of Laundry—"

Who knows what he said next; Finnick didn't care. He's running to her... to Annie. All the sounds around him are muted, and all the images are blurred. He knows he has to reach her before something bad or worse happens. "What if something bad already did happen?" he thinks as he starts sprinting faster in the direction of Laundry though his legs shake in protest.

As he approached the unit, he saw that a crowd had formed. Bracing himself for what he might see on the other side of the wall of people, he pushed himself through it. He froze in shock at what he saw; Annie on the floor, rocking and curled up in some semblance of a crouch. Almost leaping forward, he moves in front of her, landing in a similar position as she's in. He gently grabs her wrists which were clamping her hands to her head.

"Annie?" he whispered to her. "Annie? Can you hear me? Hey… it's me."

He looked hopelessly at her when no response was given. He turned his head toward the crowd who stood there looking appalled at the girl's display. "What happened?" he asks in a loud, demanding voice.

No reply comes from the group of people surrounding him and Annie.

"Tell me what happened! _Now_!" he shouted, making Annie cringe, and he put his arm around her shoulders, feeling bad and silently apologizing to her.

As a teenaged boy stepped out of the crowd, Finnick turns his attention to him. "Finnick," he said, shaking his head and displaying his confusion. "She started running… just _racing_ down the hall. I went after her and tried to stop her… tried to calm her down, but she kept going and ripping her hair out as she went…" A little breathlessly, he swallowed in fear and confusion. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry." Finnick tightened his grip on her shoulders almost by reflex.

He looks back at Annie and speaks to her in a soft tone. "Annie…" He started stroking her hair, seeing where she actually ripped some out as the boy said. "It's okay now, Annie. I'm here. It's Finnick, Annie. It's me." he continues in a strained voice. He was trying so desperately to get her to look at him.

Eventually, she stopped rocking and loosened her grip on her head, slowly putting her hands into her lap, and he gently tilted up her chin with his finger so she was looking him in the eye.

"Hey, Annie." He gave a small smile, even though his eyes were stinging with tears. "It's okay now. I promise."

She averted her gaze from his face and looked over at the crowd, A terrified look filling her face as she sees all the spectators. Finnick gave them a small flick of his wrist, indicating that he wanted the crowd to disperse. "It's okay," he says to her. "They won't touch you." He stroked her cheek to brush away her tears, but he couldn't hold his own tears back anymore. Seeing her in distress always pushed him over the edge. She reached up and brushed away his tears as they started falling, just as he had with her, holding on his face with both hands.

"Finn!" Annie said in an excited tone with a slight smile as if she just realized he'd arrived.

He nods. "I'm here, Annie. I'm not going anywhere."

She suddenly latched onto his hand with both of hers, tracing the warm contours of his palm and appearing mesmerized by his hand.

Taking the opportunity while she was calm, he slowly stood up, careful not to draw his hand from her grasp. Placing her hand, which was holding his, onto his soft shirt so he can carry her, and she clenches his shirt in her fist.

Picking her up in his arms, he cradles her like a child, but she doesn't seem to notice. He walks to their compartment, cautious not to bother her position.

Her gaze lifted to his face and she smiled, making him smile.

His smile was filled with compassion, lust, _love_, and a bit of relief that she was okay. He didn't know what he'd do if someone had hurt her or worse… if she'd hurt herself.


End file.
